Behind The Scenes
by HaleyJonas16
Summary: This is a story about Billy and Haley and the events that happen during the story called Love is Here. Take a look into their past and present! The whole story is pretty much all cuteness : Please Review! OC
1. Chapter 1

**I'm So excited to write this story, It will get better! Any suggestions or ideas please review, I read all of them ****J**

**Chapter 1: Flashback**

Haley and Billy were always at the park when they were little. Haley always used to play in the sandbox by herself, she wasn't very social. Billy always tried to play with her. One day Billy came over to Haley. "Hi I'm Billy can I play with you?" Billy said walking over. "Um sure, I'm Haley." "That's a nice name, wanna bake a cake?" "Yeah, if you dig deep you can get to the dark wet sand." that's all that Haley and Billy did since they were 3 was hang together at the park and became best friends.

At age 5 they had kindergarten class together with Ms. S. One day they were at recess and one of the school bullies started picking on Haley and made her scrap her knee, "Hals what happened your knee is bleeding" Billy said all worried. "That mean bully over there pushed me down." Haley said crying. That day Billy tried to beat up that kid and they both got suspended.

Haley and Billy were the best of friends, always having sleepovers and hanging out, they only lived two houses away from each other. When they were about 7, Haley's dad helped them make a tree house. Billy's dad left when he was about 2 and only had his mom. Every Saturday Haley and Billy would hang out in their tree house, no one was allowed up there except them.

They ended up going to middle school too when they were about 12. In middle school they had 4 classes together which was math, science, language, and physical education. "Hals, your such a guy don't you like make-up and dresses?" Billy asked listening to Haley talk about her video games. "No that's disgusting" Haley said laughing. Just then the bell rang and they gave a hug before heading to class.

When they were sophomores at age 15, that's when it all went bad, Something happened with Billy and his mother and they had to move, But right before he left, he was allowed to say goodbye to Haley one last time. They were in front of their tree house. "I'm so sorry Haley, I'll try to come back, I'm not sure what's happening but take this bracelet" The bracelet was gold and said best with an emerald next to it, Billy had the same one but it said friends. "Billy, I'm going to miss you so much." Haley said crying. "Please don't cry Hals, I love you so much ok." While Billy wiped her tears away with his thumb, they hugged one last time and that was the last time Haley saw Billy. She would never forget that tattoo on his right arm that said mother love, he just got it about 2 months ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, I was on vacation and I'll be posting in a week or two because of computer problems ****L But later in the story we meet one of Haley's friends? If you have any ideas or suggestions to the story please review I'm glad to hear J **

**Today with Haley**

Haley had a good life. She finished high school and college, but right after college Raccoon City had a Zombie apocalypse. She met a person named Joe during their encounter with zombies. It was horrible. They went to the mall boarded it up and stayed there but then heard they were going to have an atom bomb to terminate the whole city so they evacuated and survived. After that she moved and started new, but still had nightmare's about Raccoon city her parent's unfortunately did not make it. She got a part time job as a waiter and a real estate agent so she did good with money and she managed to get an apartment, Haley bought a kitty named Simba to keep her company because this point in her life she was lonely and Simba kept her company and they were like brother and sister. One night while working she saw this cute couple, the man had dirty blond hair and was built, and the woman had auburn hair up in a ponytail, she looked preppy and cute. Haley went to their table they acted a little strange ordering their drinks but didn't mind. When she came back the man was on one knee proposing, her name was Claire. Haley was so happy she said dinner was on her. About a month later she saw that couple again and she was selling them a house, Haley had a liking for that couple, she didn't know why, but she made sure they got a good house for a really good deal. Haley found out that the good looking man was named Leon. After they were settled into their house they were having a housewarming party and wanted Haley to come so she agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Im fitting in two more chapters before my computer stops working! 3**

**Today with Billy**

Billy finished high school but never had a chance to finish college because he had to take care of his mother, she wasn't doing so well. A year later his mother past away and he was heart broken. He worked for the U.S Marine Corps and something went wrong where his team killed 27 innocent people by mistake he got arrested and was sentenced to death for man slaughter but apparently a zombie apocalypse happened in the Arklay Mountains and he survived it with Rebecca Chambers.

After they got out a year later he started dating Rebecca, and they worked at an office with there friends Leon, Claire, Chris, and Jill. His job was fine. One day at his job he wanted to get a bag of chips from the vending machine and of course it wasn't working, just then Leon came over, "Yo, Billy what's up?" Leon said. "The fucking machine wont give me my salt and vinegar chips." Leon hit the machine with his hip and the chips came down which was amazing.

He wanted to know where Jill and Claire were, He had no clue so he told him not to worry they probably were getting something to eat. His relationship was ok with Rebecca, but he didn't think she was the one he wanted to be with forever. About a month later he heard Claire was pregnant and they were having a house warming party, so he decided to go.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't know when I'll be updating and please review if you have any ideas!**

**The Party**

Billy was at the party just chillin with the guys and having a good time. Haley was running a little late because her cat ran out of the apartment and she needed to get it back. When Haley got there she knocked. Claire opened the door and she hugged her. Billy's mouth dropped and Chris and Leon noticed Billy. Billy got up "Haley?" Haley looked over and her heart dropped. "Billy is that really you?" They automatically went over to each other and hugged. After what felt like an eternity of hugging, Jill asked, "you know each other?" Billy said that we knew each other since we were little but, didn't get into much detail.

**Haley's POV**

Everyone was hanging out in the living room and they wanted to know more about me so I told them about my encounter with Zombies. Billy freaked out, and apparently they were all survivors just like me. I later noticed a girl on Billy's other side, and she was looking at me with jealousy. I wasn't sure why, but I was just so happy to finally see Billy again. *After the party,* I was walking to my car when Billy turned me around and hugged me again. "Haley I missed you so much." He looked at my wrist and saw me wearing my bracelet. "You still have the bracelet I gave you?" "Yeah, I wore it ever since you gave it to me, where is yours?"

"Its in my apartment in a box where I keep my valuables." We hugged again until Rebecca interrupted. "Billy honey come on its getting late!" "Hello your Rebecca right?" I asked. "Yeah, and Billy's girlfriend. Haley's heart shattered into more than a billion pieces. "Oh that's nice, Well I better get going anyway, nice to meet you." I said getting in my car. Billy gave Rebecca a look that said really. "what…. I needed her to know you were taken." Rebecca smirked. "you were so mean about it." "Whatever"

**A/N: I'm going to be adding a good friend of mine in the story, Do you think I should, I started writing it a little bit and I think it's pretty cute but I want you opinion and I'm not going to leave Billy for my friend lol**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone ok so this chapter will explain itself in another chapter too. Any suggestions please review THANKS!**

**The breakup**

Haley was just sitting in her apartment listening to Owl City and playing video games as usual, when all of a sudden someone knocked on her door. She hadn't been expecting anyone over but she didn't mind. She got to the door and opened it. It was Billy and he was soaked. She wanted to know how he knew where she lived. "Billy?" "Rebecca just dumped me and kind of pushed me off the bridge." "Oh Billy, I'm so sorry. Want me to throw your clothes in the dryer?" "um sure" Billy came in and started stripping. "Um Billy?" "yeah what's up?" "Your getting naked right in front of me, um I think I have some of my dads boxers." Haley kept some of her mothers and fathers things, whatever she could save after the Raccoon City incident. Haley found some blue wii boxers. "Here put this on" "thanks Hals" Haley almost burst into tears. Billy always used to call her Hals. Haley went to go sit on the couch and continued playing twisted metal. Billy sat down…awkwardly close and put his arm around her. "Just like old times huh?" Billy said. Haley felt his breath on her neck and shivered. "Yeah" "You know Hals, I missed you so much, you never left my mind." "OH GOSH I FREAKIN DIED!" Haley screamed as her car blew up, she put down the remote and turned to Billy. "What did you say?" Haley said sweetly. "You never changed one bit" Billy said as he leaned over and kissed Haley tenderly on the lips. Haley froze and was speechless. "Haley are you ok?" Billy asked while rubbing her arm. "You just broke up with Rebecca, this isn't right we are best friends." Haley said standing up not looking Billy in the eye. "Haley I loved you ever since 8th grade, I knew Rebecca wasn't the right girl for me, I was actually planning to break up with her in like a week." Billy chuckled. "Stop laughing, you guys broke up because of me its not right." Haley started tearing. Billy got up and hugged her then wiped her tear away with his thumb, "Haley I love you and only you. Go on a date with me and if you don't like it we can still be friends but I will always love you." Billy made a funny face like he always did to cheer Haley up when they were little kids. "Ok fine" Haley sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Hope your liking the story so far but it will be a couple days until I upload again, I know I'm sorry! But any suggestions you know what to do! **

**The date**

Haley was getting ready for her date, she straightened her hair so her hair reached to the middle of her back, she wore a grey half shirt that showed one of her shoulders with a grey tank top underneath, dark blue jeans, and air walk sneakers she even put on eyeliner and lets not forget about that gold bracelet. Now she just waited on the couch watching some TV. Billy was on his way to pick up Haley he had his hair gelled back like always he wore a white tank top with a black jacket and blue jeans with black polished shoes. He even wore the other part of the bracelet. Billy arrived holding Haley's favorite flowers, blue roses he went through a lot to get them. He knocked on the door and, when Haley opened it he was shocked she was so pretty. "You didn't have to get me flowers." Haley said taking them and going to get a vase. "For you Hals… anything." Billy drove Haley and he played Owl City for her since she loved that. On the way, Billy was amused at Haley singing along with the music. "You have a nice voice." Billy said smiling. "Thanks" Haley said now singing lower. "Don't be embarrassed now" "I'm not I don't know the words to this part" "Ok then" Billy chuckled. They got to the fancy restaurant. They sat in a booth. While waiting for their food they caught up. "So Billy how is your mother?" Billy looked down "she….is not with us anymore." "I'm so sorry." Haley got up and sat with Billy on his side and hugged him. "how about your parents?" "Um… they are gone to" Haley sniffled. They changed the subject, "So Haley did you get invited to Leon and Claire's wedding?" "Yeah I'm Claire's bridesmaid" While they were talking Haley couldn't help but keep looking at his chest, she assumed he had been working out a lot. "Haley" Billy said trying to get Haley's attention. "Yeah, what's up?" "You were looking at my chest weren't you?" "I was, no I, yea I was" Billy chuckled and put an arm around her. After dinner while Billy was dropping Haley back off. "So did you like it?" Billy asked "Yeah it was nice" "So will you do the honor of being my girlfriend?" "Yes," Billy picked Haley up of the floor by her door and gave her a big sloppy kiss. "I love you Haley sleep good." "Love you too and ok you too." Billy went home.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok my computer is fixed so I will be updating again ****J I made this chapter extra long to make up for what I missed so I hope your happy! Please Review! Thanks**

**The Wedding**

Today was going to be a fun day because it was Leon and Claire's wedding. Haley was helping Claire get ready and Billy was helping Leon. Claire was having an anxiety attack and they had to calm her down. She was so pretty. Haley's dress wasn't bad either, it was a tightly fitted blue dress with high heels, Haley knew once Billy saw her he was going to poop a brick. Billy was wearing a grey tux with brown polished shoes and a blue tie. Everyone was waiting for the bride to come out, but first bridesmaids, Haley totally thought she would trip but Jill assured her she wouldn't. Rebecca kept giving her dirty looks and Haley didn't know why.

When walking to the altar she tried so hard not to laugh at the look on Billy's face. After everyone left to get ready for the reception, Billy came back with Haley at her place. We pretty much wore the same thing but she changed her heels to flats. Before they were leaving she asked Billy if he saw Rebecca giving her those dirty looks. "No Hals, I haven't, why?" "I was just wondering, whatever" The reception was fun, Haley and Billy danced a couple times even a slow dance.

After toasting, Haley told Billy she forgot her lip gloss in the car and she would be right back. "Ok baby hurry back." Billy kissed Haley as she left. On the way out, Rebecca tapped Haley on the shoulder. "Hey Rebecca, what's up?" "Your such a bitch, you know that!" Then Rebecca slapped Haley. "Billy is my boyfriend not yours" Rebecca said to Haley. "You broke up with him, he loves me!" "He loves me and you know it, he cheated on you with me!" Rebecca smirked. That's when the crowd started to form.

Haley started crying and she hated crying in front of people, so she pounced on Rebecca. She punched her and ripped her hair. Rebecca then clawed at Haley's dress so her stomach showed. The boys pulled them apart. After a couple of minutes, they released both of us and Rebecca punched Haley so hard in the nose all you saw was blood all over her. Haley was in so much pain she screamed, "What the hell is wrong with you, can't you except the fact, Billy loves me?"

Just then Billy screamed, girls stop, that had to be the second time in Haley's life she heard Billy scream. "Rebecca I love Haley, accept the fact, you broke my heart, I don't have feelings for you anymore. Haley I never cheated on you and I never will, ok baby?" Rebecca ran out. Haley was shocked when Jill and Claire came over. "I'm so sorry, I ruined your wedding."

The girls brought her to the bathroom. Billy couldn't believe what just happened. Leon asked Billy what was wrong with him, but Billy just went to the girls bathroom. After listening to everything the girls said, Claire and Jill came out. Billy told them he was waiting for Haley. When Haley came out, she had her head down and almost walked past Billy until he grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

Haley was all clean, but her dress was bloody and ripped, Billy gave the jacket of his tux to Haley. "Thanks" Haley said. "I'm so sorry, I had no idea Rebecca was that cruel" "It's fine, I'm fine I just wanna go home please." "Anything baby I'm going to stay with you if its alright?" "Yeah, that's fine." They hugged and kissed one more time before they left and went home.

**Haley's POV that night…**

Billy was sleeping right next to me, I couldn't help but remember all the sleepovers when we were younger. Billy turned over so he faced me, still sleeping. I can't believe what happened today, I was so embarrassed. Billy would never cheat on me…. Would he? Nah. Haley sat up and Billy must've woke up.

"Babe you're still up it's… ugh 3:22am" "I couldn't sleep" "Come here" Billy grabbed me and I was laying on his chest, I felt so safe in his arms, I never wanted to leave, I only heard the beating of his heart. "What's wrong babe?" 'I'm fine." "No, you're not, please Hals" I knew Billy wouldn't let up.

"I've just been thinking about today. It was so embarrassing" "It's fine don't worry about it Leon and Claire said it was fine, but I know that's not what was bothering you" Freak, I'm not sure if I should tell him but the secrets aren't good. "Ok… um don't get mad" "Never" "Did you cheat on me with Rebecca?" I was nervous he would walk out. "oh Hals" He kissed me on top of the head.

"Hals babe I never did, the day we broke up we were standing on the bridge at the park, she told me I was worth shit because she knew I had feelings for you, she broke up with me, then hit me but I wasn't expecting it so I fell of the bridge then she flicked me off and walked away and I went to your place." "Billy?" "Yeah?" "I love you" "I love you too." After a couple minutes I fell right asleep in Billy's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is behind the scenes when Haley goes shopping with Claire to get maternity clothes! Hope you like it please review!**

**Boy Time**

**Billy's POV**

Haley was going shopping with Claire today. "Hals! Come here" Haley came out looking so cute. "Yeah Hun/" "Have fun, I'll be at work call me if anything and I wanna take you out tonight." "where?" "Surprise and here." I loved when Haley was excited and I gave her an extra $20. "Ok, well Love you" "Love you too" *At work* Work it wasn't so bad today.

So Leon, Chris and I went out for lunch. "Yo Leon how's Claire bear?" Chris asked. "She's so cute, she was wearing one of my shirts, how is um you call her Jilly bean?" Leon chuckled. "She is great." Both guys looked at me. "what?" "don't you have a nickname for Haley other than babe?"

"Yeah, but it's private." The guys started coming up with dirty names. "You guys are disgusting." Chris punched me jokingly. "Come on tell us, we can keep a secret." "Alright only because I trust you guys,….." "Well" Leon said. "Ok, I call her Hals" Chris started laughing uncontrollably. "That's adorable" Leon said with big eyes. "Stop! I call her that because, I've called her that since we were little." "We aren't judging" Chris said, wiping tears away from his face.

We left around 3pm, so I decided to go home. I've been staying at Haley's for a month now. Her apartment was so cozy. I decided to look at her videogames, I couldn't stop laughing, all bloody games, Twisted metal, Dead island, Dead Space, Silent hill, Guitar Hero etc. I played Dead Island…. Damn, she is such a guy.

I get a phone call, it's Haley. "Hey hals are you ok/" "Yeah, I'm coming home bye." "Bye" I realized it was already 4pm. I decided to scare Haley. I shut everything off and hid behind the kitchen counter. Five minutes later, Haley came in and I heard her sigh and put down her keys.

As soon as she started walking, I jumped out and yelled. "AHHH!" Haley screamed bloody murder then fell on her ass. "Damn it Billy" "I'm sorry babe" I helped her up and hugged her. Late that night I brought haley to her favorite restaurant which is the Chinese buffet and we ended up cuddling in the bed watching movies after.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This is a very short chapter but the idea just popped into my mind and I needed to make a chapter about it lol I think its adorable! Enjoy!**

**Gum**

Haley, some days likes to go to the park with a nice book, to sit by the pond and just read. Haley started the Fallen series and, was also chewing her favorite gum. (Strawberry flavor). After a good hour, Haley took a break and saw Billy walking towards her. "Hey what's up?" Billy asked. "Reading, why are you here/" "I just wanted to hang out with my hals, you have a problem?" Billy said jokingly.

"Yeah, maybe I do" Haley then jumped on Billy, but Billy brought Haley to the ground and was on top of her. "Hey get off of me!" Haley said struggling. "No!" Billy then started making out with her, with so much lust and passion, for about five minutes.

Billy then got up and helped Haley up. "I'll see you at home babe." Haley then noticed something, "Billy!" Billy turned around "mm Strawberry" Haley was left speechless.

**A/N: If you would like to follow me on twitter my name is HaleyJonas16**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter! Any suggestions or anything please review! Thank-You! I read all of them!**

**Old Friend**

Today was a day that was so boring for Billy and Haley, they were on the couch playing PS3. Billy moved in with Haley for a couple weeks now. About 3pm a knock was heard at the door, "I'll get it Hals" Billy walked over to the door and opened it to see a guy looking a little older than Haley.

"Is Haley here?" the man asked. "Why do you wanna know" Haley walked over to the door to see what was happening. "Silent!" Haley screamed as she hugged him. "Haley who is this?" "Oh, this is Silent we met after you moved and he comforted me when I needed it and he is also my best friend!"

"well nice to meet you Silent" "That's wassup bro" They all went and sat on the couch. They were playing a zombie game. "Wow Haley you still got your skills" Silent said. "duh, I know" Haley giggled. After a little while Billy and Silent started talking while haley was making dinner, she heard them laughing so that must be a good sign.

Haley ended up making spaghetti tacos. (So good! J) They were all sitting at the table having small talk. "Mmm delicious" Silent said. "Yeah, it's really good Hals" Billy complimented. "ha-ha thanks guys" "So Silent you and Haley are best friends since high school?"

"Yeah, but I consider Haley as my little sister." "Aww that's sweet" Billy said. The rest of the dinner went by with short conversation. When it was time for Silent to leave, he gave Haley a big hug and swapped phone numbers with both of them. "Bye Haley. Cya Billy" "Bye!" "Cya Bro" The rest of the night was just talking and cuddling.

**A/N: Reply to **residentkilla - yes I do play those types of video games lol I also play Resident Evil but I thought it would be weird to add that in the story.


	11. Chapter 11

**I only have a couple chapters left ****L I hate when my stories end but the ended will be awesome! Please review, hope you enjoy!**

**Ch.11 The Zoo**

Both Haley and Billy had a day off from work, so Billy wanted to take Haley to the zoo. Haley was wearing denim short shorts and a light blue tank-top with her hair up in a high ponytail. Billy was wearing khakis and a navy blue tank-top. They were about to walk out of the house, "billy wait I forgot the camera!" "Ok" Billy chuckled as Haley ran to get the camera.

When they got there they got a great parking spot right up front. When they got in they looked at every animal, Haley would not shut up. "Billy look a bear" "I wouldn't want to be in the same room as him" "Billy look a panther, my favorite" "So pretty" "Billy! A naked bull rat" "I don't understand those creatures.

So on and so on until they got to the alligators. "Billy there is no was in hell!" "What?" "They are having sex" "No way" "yes just look" "Ohh shit" Haley started recording the two alligators having sex. "Haley, you're nasty" "Why" "You're making alligator porn" "Why not" Haley started chuckling.

They spent the rest of the day walking around the zoo admiring all the animals, they ended up leaving around 5pm. *At the house* Billy sat down to eat dinner. "Haley, what the hell is this" "it's broccoli and cheese with roman noodles" "what would poses you to make this" "after seeing all the animals so you really want to eat them!" Haley said with big eyes.

"Yea, ok but I'm only dealing with this for one night!" as haley walked past him, Billy grabbed her so she was sitting in his lap. "I'm serious Hals" Billy gave her a sloppy kiss and Haley just giggled.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Im sooo sorry I haven't been posting school started up again and I had to get my stuff together, I should be done with the story this week!**

**The Grudge **

It was a beautiful morning, birds chirping, sun shining. But when Haley woke up Billy wasn't there. "Billy!?" No answer. Haley knew he had no work today, so she got out of bed and went to the kitchen. "Billy?" he was sleeping at the table. Confused Haley went and sat down, she noticed a newspaper, he must've been reading. He was on the movie page. Haley looked down the list and smiled.

She then put the newspaper back, got up and laid on the floor. "Ahh!" she screamed on the top of her lungs. Billy jumped up and tripped over Haley thinking she was upstairs. "What the hell Haley" "Billy, can we see the grudge tonight with our friends?" "Was it necessary to ask me like that?" "Yes, but can we?" "Fine only because I love you" "Love you too, I gotta call everyone.

**Later that night….**

Haley made sure that they got there early. After about ten minutes Leon and Claire arrived then Jill and Chris arrived. They all got seated. Haley grabbed Billy's hand instantly. "Haley are you scared? The movie hasn't even started." "No" Leon leans over to Haley. "If I get scared I'll make sure I drop my popcorn on you" Billy started laughing so Haley smacked them both on the arm.

After the movie Billy was laughing at how terrified Haley was. Haley was holding on to him tight and was paranoid about every single sound she heard. When they got back to the house Haley could no go anywhere alone. "Haley I don't see how your scared, Mrs. I love zombies." "The grudge was no freakin zombie!" "Oh yeah huge difference" "yes there is"

When it was time to sleep, Haley slept with no covers and she was pressed up against Billy. Billy put his arms around Haley and laughed. "What's so funny?" "You" "You're making fun of me?" "Of course not, you're just so cute" "Yeah, whatever" "Goodnight, I love you" "Love you too" Haley had a good night sleep because she felt safe in Billy's arms.

**A/N: I need another story idea and suggestions please comment! Thank-You!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Omg! 1 more chapter! I will upload that on Monday. When I get to Billy's POV it isn't really his point of view so sorry about that lol!**

**Life and Death?**

It was just an ordinary day. Billy needed to go to the auto-shop to get tires for the car so Haley had to walk to the store and back. She didn't mind. On Haley's way to the store she was close to Claire's house so she wanted to stop by. Haley felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around, it was Rebecca. "What are you…" Rebecca stabbed Haley and ran. Haley started gushing blood it's a good thing she was right by Claire's house. She got there and they called the ambulance.

**Billy's POV**

Billy was just leaving the auto-shop when he got a call from Leon. "Hey Leon, what's up?" "It's Haley she's been stabbed get to the hospital now!" "On my way" Billy dropped his phone somewhere in the car and drove off. All these thoughts hit Billy's mind at once. He finally got to the hospital, he ran to the information desk, then ran to Haley's room. She just got out of surgery, she was just sleeping. He sat by her waiting for her to wake up. About an hour later the nurse came in and informed Billy that Claire went into labor.

Haley finally woke up. "Baby, you're ok, are you hurting?" Billy kept kissing her. "I'm fine, don't worry" Haley said very weak. An hour or two later Claire had her baby named Logan. Haley wanted to see the baby so Billy helped her, she wasn't allowed to stand that long. After a long day the police came to speak to Haley, Billy was right by her side. Haley gave the police the whole story and Rebecca's information.

"Thank-You ma'am we will get on it, feel better." "Thank-You" Haley wasn't allowed to leave until she was almost fully healed. It will be a boring few weeks for Haley but everything is taken care of no drama or stress. Billy only left when he needed to go to work. Other than that nothing special or exciting went on.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this story! I'll have another story eventually, so keep an eye out ****J If you have suggestions for fan fictions I should read I would be more then happy to! Thank- You**

**Happy Ending**

It's been long boring weeks since Haley recovered and the police arrested Rebecca. Things were going back to normal, this was just another ordinary day. Haley and Billy were just sitting on the couch playing some gruesome game Haley owned. In the middle of one of there fight to the death matches Billy paused the game and he never does that. "What's wrong Hun?" Billy put down his controller to face Haley.

"Tonight lets have dinner then walk on the beach." Haley smiled, "Yeah, sure sounds great!" Billy ended up bringing Haley to her favorite restaurant which is Hurricane Grill. As they sat at there booth Haley looked up at Billy, "So what's the big occasion?" "I'm just glad the knife didn't hurt you more than it did" "Yeah, same here"

They ended up ordering twenty wings and sharing them. After they shared a molten lava cake. "Do you want me to get fat?" "Even if you're the fattest girl in the world I'll still love you" Haley giggled, "Yeah, love you too." It was almost sunset walking on the beach. The light was glistening on the water to make it sparkle, the sand was nice and cool.

They ended up on the end of the pier. When the sun was setting Billy turned to Haley/ "Haley, I love you, you mean the world to me ever since we were little." Billy got down on one knee. Haley gasped. "Will you do the honor of marrying me?" Haley started crying tears of joy. "Yes!" Haley jumped into Billy's arms. They ended up getting married a year later. They decided to hold back on kids for a while.

They lived Happily ever after!

**The End**


End file.
